Eu nunca
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "- Eu nunca vou fazer Enjolras beber de novo. – Courfeyrac bateu a cabeça contra o chão de leve umas três vezes até Jehan correr para socorrê-lo."


Título:Eu nunca...  
Autora:nayla  
Classificação:R  
Categoria:modern UA onde ninguém morre e é todo mundo amigo de infância, tentativa de comédia rs  
Advertências:Estúpidos e bêbados garotos franceses brincando de "eu nunca" e falando sobre sexo, masturbação e essas coisas  
Completa?sim, embora eu esteja morrendo de vontade de fazer uma continuação  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Resumo:"- Eu nunca vou fazer Enjolras beber de novo. – Courfeyrac bateu a cabeça contra o chão de leve umas três vezes até Jehan correr para socorrê-lo."

**xxx**

Era aniversário do Courfeyrac e Enjolras não sabia o que comprar de presente para o moreno. Eles eram amigos desde pequenos e, enquanto ele conhecia bem o gosto do outro, ele também sabia que o amigo tinha quase tudo que o interessava em quesito de livros, filmes e cds. Além do mais, ele fazia vinte e um anos, era um marco na vida do aniversariante, mas também era importante porque sua data de aniversário era a mais próxima da volta as aulas.

Enjolras sabia que retornando a suas classes, ele voltaria a se afogar nos estudos e acabaria por negligenciar os amigos, então o presente que ele tinha que arranjar tinha dizer não só "ei, feliz aniversário," mas também "desculpe por achar meus textos sobre a revolução francesa mais interessantes do que vocês,"o que tinha sido claramente algo que Courfeyrac o acusara de pensar. Claro que ele tinha dito como uma brincadeira, mas mesmo assim Enjolras tinha se sentido culpado.

Agora era a chance de ele se redimir, mesmo que por algo que ele ainda não fizera, pelo menos não esse ano. Então, Enjolras caminhou decididamente até onde o amigo se encontrava e perguntou:

- O que você quer de aniversário? – Ele conseguia ver Jehan balançar a cabeça negativamente no canto da sala, o poeta parecia visivelmente chateado pelo loiro não ter passado mais tempo pensando em um presente para surpreender o outro, mas Enjolras o ignorou. Era uma pessoa prática. Não gostava de ser alvo de surpresas, então consequentemente, tampouco era um fã de surpreender os outros.

Além do mais, o que ele poderia arranjar de presente que seria uma surpresa? Jehan ainda poderia escrever algum poema, Grantaire poderia desenhar alguma coisa, mas Enjolras não tinha muitas opções devido ao seu limitado talento manual. Já que não poderia fazer nada para o amigo, teria que comprar, e um presente comprado por ele poderia ser comprado por qualquer outra pessoa, logo deixava de ser especial.

- Como? – Courfeyrac ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Apenas me diga o que você quer de aniversário e eu farei por você.

- Promete? – Ele o encarou.

- É, claro. – Respondeu, sem entender porque o amigo estava tão sério, até que finalmente entendeu.

O sorriso sádico que se espalhou pelo rosto do moreno quase fez o outro desistir e sair correndo.

- Você vai brincar de "eu nunca" hoje com a gente e você vai beber. Alcool. – Courfeyrac pegou o celular do bolso da calça, começando a digitar furiosamente o que Enjolras sabia ser uma mensagem em grupo para todo mundo, mesmo tendo metade dos amigos na mesma sala que os dois atualmente se encontravam. – E não vá dar para trás agora, você já disse que você vai fazer e você vai e oh, deus, melhor aniversário da minha vida!

Enjolras imediatamente esqueceu todos os seus previamente calculados motivos sobre o porquê isso era uma boa idéia porque não era, essa era a pior idéia de todas. Respirou fundo e deu-lhe as costas, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Só tinha andado alguns metros quando sentiu o próprio celular vibrar com uma mensagem que dizia:

_Spotted: Num acesso de bondade e luz E. decidiu mudar não só a minha vida, mas a de todos os outros habitantes de Upper West Side, agraciando-nos com uma noite de jogos e bebedeira, onde conseguiremos a resposta para a maior pergunta de todos: O quão bêbado nós vamos ter que deixa-lo para ele começar um strip? Descobriremos essa noite xoxo gossip girl"_

Enjolras começou a digitar furiosamente no celular.

_Nós não moramos em Upper West Side. Você é um idiota, babaca, e eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças. Devia ter te comprado um par de meias._

Levou menos de um minuto para seu celular vibrar novamente, agora com uma mensagem de Grantaire. Era uma carinha feliz.

O loiro apressou o passo para voltar pra casa, para o seu quarto, onde ele poderia se sufocar com o próprio travesseiro.

xxx

A noite finalmente chegou, mas Enjolras ainda não havia saído de casa, ele nem se dignara a tomar banho, já completamente decidido a revogar sua promessa. Tentara ser legal e espontâneo, por pelo menos uma vez na vida, e acabara sendo humilhado.

Ser legal não levava a lugar nenhum, então Enjolras nunca mais o seria.

Claro que era mais fácil falar do que fazer, especialmente quando Courfeyrac bateu-lhe na porta se desmanchando em desculpas e prometendo que, se Enjolras saísse com eles pra jogar e ficar bêbado, ninguém o obrigaria a fazer mais nada, nem o encheria o saco depois, acontecesse o que fosse. O moreno também gritou que tinha decretado uma proibição de câmeras e celulares.

Foi essa última exclamação que fez com que Enjolras abrisse a porta para deixa-lo entrar.

- Desculpe. Passei dos limites com aquela mensagem. – Ele repetiu, parecendo realmente arrependido e triste como um filhotinho de gato abandonado e Enjolras se odiou por não conseguir continuar a odiá-lo.

- Certo, tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho e me vestir. – Cedeu.

Courfeyrac só quebrou seu sorriso estupidamente largo para beijar-lhe a bochecha.

Enjolras respirou fundo, murmurando para si mesmo que talvez a noite não fosse tão ruim assim. Se ao menos soubesse como estava errado, ele teria pelo menos tentado se afogar durante o banho.

xxx

- Eu nunca fui preso. – Jehan exclamou e essa foi a primeira vez que Enjolras teve que virar o copo, tentando beber todo o conteúdo de uma vez só, odiando o gosto e o jeito como o líquido queimava toda a sua garganta. Fez uma careta.

- Eu nunca fui preso mais de uma vez. – Foi a vez de Feuilly, que estava sentado ao lado direito de poeta, e Enjolras virou mais um, sendo imitado apenas por Bahorel, que tinha um histórico de lutas em bares.

- Eu nunca vandalizei propriedade do governo. – Esse foi Joly. Courfeyrac riu e ergueu seu copo, levando-o até o de Enjolras para brindar antes de virá-lo. Enjolras xingou baixinho, sabendo que não escaparia dessa, pois o amigo tinha sido seu cúmplice. Bebeu uma terceira vez.

- Eu nunca gritei na cara de um policial meus direitos como cidadão antes dele me levar preso. – Bossuet exclamou, mais animado do que o normal, e todos os amigos tiveram que se controlar para não rir.

- Vocês estão fazendo de propósito! – Enjolras demorou algum tempo para entender e culpou o álcool maldito que fazia tudo ficar _lento_demais. – Vocês sabem que eu fiz tudo isso!

Courfeyrac foi o único que teve a decência de parecer culpado.

- Você pode nos culpar? – Bahorel riu. – Estamos morrendo para saber que tipo de bêbado você é, agora vamos, vire o quarto copo e o quinto porque é a minha vez e eu nunca debati com meu professor de história durante as aulas.

Enjolras manteve o olhar do castanho por quase uma eternidade, como se esperasse que ele entrasse em combustão a qualquer momento, mas como isso não aconteceu, acabou suspirando fundo e tomou os dois copos, um atrás do outro, batendo-os contra o chão com força assim que terminou. Ele não era um covarde e não daria para trás, já que ele _tinha_que ficar bêbado, assim o faria. Mas o faria de maneira nobre, como um cavalheiro.

Só percebeu que estava pensando alto ao ouvir Grantaire rir, sentado de frente para ele. Sentiu o próprio sangue ferver debaixo das bochechas.

xxx

- Eu odeio esse jogo. – Grantaire jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a na parede e Courfeyrac se viu obrigado a concordar com ele.

Antagonizar o loiro com coisas que o fariam beber mais e mais já tinha parado de ser divertido desde uma hora atrás quando ele ficou bêbado para valer. Um Enjolras bêbado possuía menos habilidades sociais que o sóbrio ou não ligava a mínima para elas, sendo ainda mais verbal em relação a suas crenças, agora sem freio que o impedisse de julgar tudo que acontecia em sua volta. Tinha sido inquietante no começo, mas agora tinha atingido um nível insuportável, principalmente para quem ainda estava sóbrio, - ainda contra a vontade, obviamente

- Eu nunca odiei um jogo de "eu nunca" na minha vida. – Combeferre resmungou baixinho, e todos beberam, inclusive Enjolras, que começou a falar que era bem feito porque ele nem queria participar ou beber e que...

- Oh, meu deus, cale-se! Eu estou sóbrio demais para lidar com tudo isso. – Grantaire explodiu, deixando a cabeça cair nas mãos. – Dê-me a garrafa, vamos. – Ele imediatamente se recompôs para tentar pegar a garrafa de vodka na mão do loiro, que a ergueu no ar, tirando-a do alcance do outro.

- Você não pode ir contra as regras!

- De quem é a vez? – Joly perguntou, suspirando fundo.

- Minha. – O loiro respondeu. Todos lamentaram.

- Certo, se é assim que vocês querem, ótimo, eu nunca fui um cretino egoísta que procura encher o vazio existencial da alma com álcool. – Enjolras fez de propósito, querendo ofender, machucar e fazê-lo ver que isso não era normal, que não fazia bem.

- Oh, graças a deus. – Grantaire engatinhou até o outro, pegou a garrafa e a virou, bebendo de uma vez só quase metade do conteúdo. Só então devolveu-a. – Obrigado, Apollo. – Sorriu, com seu deboche habitual.

Enjolras grunhiu, infeliz.

xxx

O jogo estava começado a melhorar, agora que Enjolras tinha se retirado para ficar resmungando em um canto, e todos já estavam naquele estágio da embriaguez onde tudo era engraçado, especialmente o que não era.

- Eu nunca errei o nome da pessoa durante o sexo. – Feuilly exclamou e tanto Joly quanto Bossuet beberam. Grantaire aproveitou que a atenção dos outros estava focada nos dois e levou seu copo aos lábios.

- Oh, pressinto uma história! – Courfeyrac bateu uma palma, animado, mas Joly balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Estraga prazeres!

- Eu nunca... – Combeferre começou, mas parou assim que viu Enjolras se levantar e andar até onde os amigos estavam sentados em uma roda no chão, ajoelhando-se.

- Quero ir pra casa, quem vai me levar?

Todos decidiram ignorá-lo e Bahorel cotovelou Combeferre para que ele continuasse.

- Eu nunca me masturbei pensando em ninguém aqui dessa sala.

- Certo, chega por hoje. – Grantaire se levantou imediatamente, sentindo-se corar. – Eu posso te levar, Enj... – Mas ele subitamente parou. Seu coração parou também e seu cérebro imitou-o como se tivesse entrado em curto porque Enjolras tinha bebido. Ele tinha enchido um copo, levando-o a seus lábios e bebido, terminando com uma careta.

- Odeio essa merda. – Ele disse e limpou os lábios com as costas da mão. – O quê? – Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver todos olhando de boca aberta para ele. – Não é possível que só eu vá beber nessa rodada.

Grantaire deu-se um tapa mental, que serviu para fazer as engrenagens de sua cabeça voltaram a funcionar. Precisava de uma resposta, uma desculpa para dizer e ia conseguí-la, nem que para isso tivesse que queimar todos os neurônios.

- Eu... Eu vou beber porque eu preciso de uma bebida, - e ele realmente, realmente precisava, - mas eu já tinha saído do jogo. Desisti. - Pegou a garrafa com a mão e tomou um longo gole.

- EU TAMBÉM!- Jehan gritou, subitamente desesperado.

- Eu desisti de viver! - Courfeyrac fechou os olhos, deixando-se cair para trás e deitando-se no chão.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar em casa, tudo bem? – Grantaire finalmente conseguiu encontrar forçar para se aproximar e tocar-lhe o cotovelo.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro respondeu e envolveu o pescoço do outro com um de seus braços, apoiando-se nele. Tinha plena consciência de que jamais teria feito algo assim, mas dessa vez tinha uma ótima desculpa. Estava bêbado e era isso que bêbados fazem, não? Eles faziam coisas idiotas e irresponsáveis, coisas que eles nunca fariam em seu juízo perfeito porque eles não se lembrarão de nada no dia seguinte mesmo e não terão que sofrer com a súbita realização que estão apaixonados por um amigo de infância.

- Eu nunca pensei que ele... Que ele não fosse assexuado. – Bossuet sussurrou, mesmo sem ser a sua vez, ainda chocado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ninguém bebeu.

- Ah, a imagem mental! – Courfeyrac choramingou, dramatizando, já tinha rolado no chão até acabar de barriga pra baixo. – Eu nunca vou fazê-lo beber de novo. – Bateu a cabeça contra o chão de leve umas três vezes até Jehan correr para socorrê-lo.

FIM


End file.
